A Haunting Past
by Samantha1596
Summary: A Seth and OC imprint story. Please read and please please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I sat in the forest, taking a break from running. My head pounded and my body ached. I knew I needed sleep, needed to rest but I couldn't let my guard down. I had to stay alert, had to keep myself protected. With a sigh I got back up, ready to stop running but a growl coming from the trees stopped me. I turned around and got in attak position, ready for a fight. But the second I saw what had made that noise I couldn't attack. There was a large wolf with human like eyes standing there in front of me.

It seemed like forever that we stood there staring at eachother though it was only a few minutes. I broke eyecontact and went back into defence mode. I took a step back, not wanting to turn my back on the strange creature. I knew by it's size that it was not an ordinary wolf. A growl forced its way out of my chest and past my lips which were now pulled back.

The wolf took one last look at me before it turned and ran. I rolled my ice blue eyes, deciding that the wolf was weak. Taking a deep breath I started walking, looking for a way out of this forrest.

It wasn't long before I found myself on a empty beach. The sand under my feet felt relaxing, calming. I'd always loved beaches, they had always been so soothing. I paced in the sand for a good hour or so before settling down enough to sleep.

Looking around I found the perfect spot. There was a small area just big enough for me to lay that was surrounded by rocks. Curling up as tight as I could I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Run! Fight! Do something! A voice in my head scrame. I knew I couldn't just sit here and do nothing while those who had helped me and taken care of me were being killed. I Also couldn't run like a scared little child. I had no other option but to fight. My eyes darted from one monster to another, trying to decide on on I could kill without injuring myself. _

_It took me a minute but I found one. I knew her powers didn't work on me, giving me a slight advantage. But just as I started for her A large hand grabbed my arm. I turned, ready to attack but was glad I hadn't when I saw it was only my friend Ryan. "Run." He told me his voice cold and hard. _

_I shook my head, watching him in disbelief. He was the one who had taught me to fight, had told me to never run from a fight. He had laughed at those too weak to accept the challenge of a battle. But now he was telling me to run, to leave them in their time of need. "I can't" I managed to choke out._

_"Leave or everyone who has and will die today will die for nothing. Hide and no matter what you do don't let them find you." He leaned down slightly, pressing his lips to the top of my head. "Be safe." He told me, taking a step back._

_"Be careful" I told him in barely a whisper but I knew he would hear me. With one last look at those who cared for me, those who were fighting for me I turned and ran. I ran faster then I ever had before, knowing I had to put as much distance between me and them as I could as quickly as I could. _

I woke with a start, feeling a hot large hand on my shoulder.

"You can't sleep here." I pulled away quickly, turnnig towards who had woken me. There was a tall, muscular boy crouhing on the rocks surrounding me. I stood and climbed back over the rocks , landing gracefully on the sand. I lifted my hin and raised a thin eyebrow.

"Oh? And who are you to tell me where I can and can't sleep?"

He looked at me confused, he was obviously not used to being talked to in this way. He just stood there watching me, not knowing what to say.

I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, deciding to just walk away and ignore him. There was something different about him, something... familiar but I couldn't quite manage to place why.

"Hey, wait!" He shouted after me. I heard his heavy footsteps behind me. I gave a loud deep sigh before turning on him.

"What do you want?" I let annoyance fill my voice, showing him I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"We got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry. Can we start over?" His voice sounded half apologetic and half pleading. When I didn't say anything he continued. "I'm Seth." He said with a smile holding out his hand.

After a few seconds I gave into his goofy, charming smile. "I'm Alexis."

"Well Alexis, you are very beautiful. I was actually wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight."

I looked at him with a smile trying to hold in a giggle. We had only just met and now he was asking me out on a date. I had never been on an actual date before, I'd never even been asked out.

I knew it would break my rules but there was something about him. I knew I had to learn more about him, I had to get to know him. So with a half playful and half flirty smile I spoke, "I'd love to, meet me here at seven."

Please review and give me any ideas you might have. I'm pretty much making it up as I go so I'm open to any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It had taken me forever to find a place to stay but I had finally found a small little inn on the edge of Forks until I could find a more permanent place to stay. It was already four so I only had a few hours before it was time to meet Seth at the beach and I didn't have a thing to wear. Looks like it was time for me to find a store in this little town.

After about two hours I had found a store and bought a few new outfits. I had an hour left when I got back to my room. I took a quick shower, washing what little bit of sand was left in my hair from the previous night away. After my shower I ran a comb through my hair and put on a bit of makeup, mostly just lip gloss and a bit of eye shadow.

I was standing in front of the full length mirror smiling, pleased with my own reflection when an alarm on my phone went off. It was time to go meet Seth. I gave my own reflection one last smile before I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

I watched the water dance around the ocean, always moving. I could sit, or stand, for hours just watching the waves crashing around. A smile played on my lips. I had never been more happy then when I was at the beach. I loved the feel of the sand under my feet, the scent of fresh water and the crisp ocean air. It was the perfect place to go whenever you needed to escape.

Two hands came out of nowhere covering me eyes. My heart stopped and my first thought was that they had found me already, they were here to take me back. I grabbed the wrists of the person behind me and flipped him over my head, causing him to land on his stomach. I quickly turned, twisting his arms behind his back and I dug a knee in his spine.

"Wha-" I started but quickly stopped to look at who I had just pinned under me. I quickly let go, jumping back. "I'm so sorry Seth. Instant reaction." I apologized, looking at the ground. I was embarrassed ow and hoping he wouldn't be mad or hurt. But I was hoping most that he wouldn't realize my strength was more than human.

But my worries about him being mad or hurt quickly disappeared when I heard a laugh escape his lips. "You just showed my something I've never seen a girl do before and you're apologizing. Seriously? That was awesome!"

I gave him a confused look. Most the guys I knew would have been mad or at least a little hurt but instead he just laughed. Was I actually weaker than I had thought or was he just tougher than I had assumed? There was obviously something different about him and my curiosity was getting the better side of me.

"I hope you're hungry." He said.

"Starving." I lied. I wasn't really hungry but I hadn't eaten for awhile and his type of food was better than my other... option.

"Good because I brought a bunch of food." He said as he took a few steps away. I just noticed a picnic basket sitting on the sand and thin blanket sitting on top of it. He layed out the blanket and started unpacking the basket.

I sat on the edge of the blanket and gracefully crossed my legs. "So Seth, tell me something about yourself."

"Hmm... I have a sister, I've lived here most of my life, and I'm a closet romantic so shh. Don't tell anyone." He said with a wink.

A giggle escaped my lips. "Don't worry, everyone will know by the end of the week."

He laughed and started to eat and then obviously trying to be impressive tossed a grape high in the air and aught it in his mouth. I just laughed. "Impressed yet?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Nope, try this." I grabbed two grapes, both green, my favorite. I tossed them about as high as he had and then caught them both in my mouth. I smiled and ate them.

"OK, now I'm impressed." He continued eating and we made small talk. "There's something different about you. I like it. You're not like most girls."

I looked at the ground. I knew he didn't have any sort of double meaning behind it but I couldn't help but start to put my guard up. I couldn't let him in. I couldn't let him get to know my as well as the people had in the last place even though they weren't human. They still got hurt, all of them died for all I knew and it was all because of me.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears back. I couldn't cry, not here, not now. I kept my eyes towards the ground and hid my face slightly behind my hair.

"Something wrong?" Seth asked. I could hear the concern in his voice and he sounded like he really truly cared. But I couldn't tell him everything. He would freak and I'd have to leave this place and hide till him and everyone else around here were dead.

"Nope. Everything is fine. I just have alot on my mind." I half lied. I did have alot on my mind but everything was not fine, in fact everything was very far from fine, but it was too ... complicated to explain to him. I couldn't tell him about me or my 'family'. Sometimes I just wish I was normal, that I wasn't some kind of freak.

"Well I'm always here if you need me." he said brushing my hair back from my face. I could feel the blush start to rise in my cheeks. He started to lean in but I pulled back and stood.

"Wanna walk?" I asked with a smile, but it didn't hit my eyes. He seemed to notice but didn't say anything about it.

"Sure." He got up and smiled at me, unlike mine his smile hit his eyes. His eyes were full of emotions and stories, full of happiness and excitement. But they were also nervous, cautious.

We walked a few minutes before we started talking. He started telling me stories about him, his friends, and his sister. He told me about how his sister used to pair everything together, her dolls, the food in the fridge, the pillows on the couch. He told me about one time when they were all little they had gone to their aunts house and Leah had gone through her aunts room and tied everything into pairs with yarn she had found in the closet. They had never found the reason why she had done it though, not even she remembered.

He wen't into a story about how he had tried to teach is teddy bear to fly by taping his sisters angel wings from Halloween to it and throwing it out the window.

He started talking about his sister and all the great times they've had together.

"What about you? do you have any siblings?" He asked after about an hour of story telling.

"I wish. I've always wanted a brother or sister. It would help having someone else who better understands how I feel but my mom died giving birth to me so I never got that sibling I have always wanted. My biological father left before I was even born so I was raised by my moms best friend. After about ten years my father found me and wanted me to live with him but I refused. He doesn't like being told no and he's still trying but I'd rather die than live with him."

Seth watched me for a few seconds then brushed his hand against mine. When I didn't pull away he took my hand, silently reminding me that he was always here to listen. His hands were warm. Hot actually, at least hotter than any humans I had ever met. After another hour of walking around the beach we had made our way back to where we had started.

"I better go, I need some sleep before I go exploring the town tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"I'll walk you to your car." He offered.

We had reached my car in less then a minute. I was sad to see the night end but hopefully I would see him again.

"Can I at least get your number before you disappear?" He asked pleadingly. I smiled but pulled a piece of paper and pencil out of my bag. I wrote the number to my cell and wrote my name then handed it to him.

He opened the drivers side door for me. I turned to thank him only to find how close he was to me, how close his lips were to mine. Our eyes locks and for a second I saw a look that I had never seen in anyone's eyes before. He started to lean in and this time I couldn't make myself pull away. He pressed his lips to mine and even though I knew it sounded stupid I could swear there was electricity there. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"Sweet dreams." He said as I slid into my car and he shut the door behind me.

"Good night." I whispered as I pulled away, knowing he couldn't hear me.

Please review. I wan't to know if Y'all like it even just a little. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I woke with a smile still on my face. It hadn't left since that kiss with Seth the previous night. I had wanted so badly to let him in, to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him all my secrets, all about my past. But I couldn't, I couldn't take that big of a risk with how many people had risked everything to keep me safe.

I could still hear my fathers conversation with his friends word for word. They were worried about me rebelling and turning against them. It was the last thing they wanted but it was exactly what I had done. I didn't want to be a part of them. I didn't want to hurt anyone let alone kill them. It made me sick just thinking about it.

Pushing all those thoughts as far back in my mind as I could I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I wanted to explore, get to know the area. I also wanted to know what the best way to escape would be if it came down to that.

But before I could even get out the door my cell phone went off. I quickly grabbed it, checking to see if it was Seth, hoping that it was.

I answered only after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Eagerly waiting by the phone?" I heard Seth tease. A small giggle slipped through my lips.

"Don't get your hopes up." I joked back.

"Meet me at the beach in half an hour?"

"I'd love to. What are we doing?"

"Its a secret. But wear jeans and tennis shoes or boots."

Just as I was about to ask more questions The line went dead. He had hung up on me. How rude. I quickly changed my shorts and flip flops for jeans and boots but kept the tank top. I checked my reflection quickly in the mirror, pulled my hair up then grabbed my bag before walking out the door.

I smiled the entire way to the beach, I couldn't help it. I pulled my car into one of the parking spaces right in front of the beach and found Seth standing on the beach alone, facing the crashing waves. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car, shutting the door behind me. He jumped at the sound, causing me to laugh slightly.

"You know its rude to hang up the phone before you say goodbye." I said with a playful glare.

"I'm not good with talking to people on the phone." He said with a goofy grin.

"So where are we going?" I asked, hoping for an actual location this time.

"Can't tell you." He kissed my forehead and then took my hand and started to walk. I took that as him meaning for me to follow him so I did. We walked back to the parking lot and through the forest. My curiosity was growing and I was starting to become more and more impatient.

"Seriously, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling." He said with a huge grin.

I stopped walking but kept my hand in his. When he felt that I had stopped he turned and faced me.

"If this is the part where you kill me and hide my body I'd like some warning."

He let out a laugh but I could tell from the look in his eyes he was nervous and maybe even a little scared.

"I could never hurt you. I promise." He squoze my hand and started walking. Giving in, I followed. after about five minutes he started telling me old legends, stories as he called them about people in a tribe who turned into wolves. Even though he told them like they were just stories I knew they were real. That it was possible. My mother had been from a tribe like that before she had been killed. I was even like that, though I've only shifted twice in my whole life. Though we weren't wolves like he talked about we were tigers. Or at least the tribe I came from were. I however wasn't just a shifter like the others. I was different, one of a kind as my aunt had said.

He went on about a story about how they found their mates, their soul mate. A story about imprinting as he had called it. We didn't have anything like that though. I was intrigued about it, curious even. "So once they saw them, made eye contact she was all that matted to him anymore? As long as she was safe and happy nothing else mattered?"

"Yep. She would become his entire life. He would do anything to keep her safe, even die for her. He would be her brother, best friend, or lover. He would be whatever she needed."

"To be loved that much..." I trailed off. It would be nice, would be amazing, but like he had said, there was a very rare chance of it since there was only one girl in the entire world who would be perfect.

"We're here." He said with a smile. "It's always been my favorite place to go."

It was beautiful, breath taking even. There was a little waterfall only about six to seven foot tall. There was a couple large rocks, just big enough to sit on and a tree that had fallen next to it. The sunlight came through the trees perfectly.

"It's so beautiful. I love it." I told him with a smile.

"I want to show you something, but I'm kind of sacred that you're going to freak out and get scared Or run away and I'll never see you again."

I looked at him odd then smiled. "Don't worry, I don't scare easy. Trust me."

He took a deep breath. "Stay here." He told me before kissing the top of my head and walking back into the forest. Once he was out of sight I turned towards the water. The water looked beautiful as if flowed down the river. I heard a stick break behind me and I jumped and turned towards where the sound came from.

There was a huge wolf standing there, the same one from the other day. I stood quickly and got into defence mode. A growl slipped from between my lips. But then I looked closely into his eyes. I relaxed slightly.

"Seth?" I asked quietly.

The wolf nodded I looked at the ground.

"Looks like we have a lot to talk about..." I trailed off before going to sit back down. he came back, in human form just a few minutes later.

"Are you mad?" He asked. "Never want to see me again?"

"No. I'm not mad and I'm not leaving. It's just... How can you trust me so much so soon?"

"You know that story I told you? About imprinting. Well I kinda, sort of..."

"Imprinted on me." I finished.

"Ya."

"Well since you'll be around for possibly forever You might want to know what you're getting yourself into." I knew I had to tell him. I couldn't avoid it and I couldn't leave now.

Sorry I took so long to get it up. Hope you like it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I took a breath and tried to think of how to go about telling him everything. "I'm not quite sure where to start." I told him with a sigh. Why was this so difficult? _Ok_, I told myself._ Lets start at the beginning._

"OK, there's not just shifters in the world. I mean, shifters aren't the only mythological creatures I guess you could say even though you and I both know they are real. There's also vampires and werewolves, or children of the moon and who knows what else there might be out there." I told him, deciding that would be a good start.

"I know about vampires and all that stuff, there are a few that live here actually. Don't worry they wont harm anyone their what we call vegetarian vampires, only drink the blood of animals." He told me. "Don't worry, you're safe around the Cullens." He added, probably having seen the worried look on my face.

"Wait, you know the Cullens? They live here?"

"Ya. How do you know about them. How do you know about all this stuff?"

I knew I had to be blunt and straight forward about everything, had to tell him everything as quick as possible then have him take me to the Cullens.

"Ok. I'm just gonna be blunt about this and try to be quick." I took a deep breath before starting. "You know about vampires and all that stuff so you probably know about the Volturi. Right?" When he nodded I continued. " Well Aro, the head of the Volturi is my biological father. Don't freak out thinking I'm anything like him, just listen. He found a tribe of shifters like yours but they shifted into tigers. He managed to get one of the shifters from that tribe pregnant and that's where I came in. My mother lived through it and had my aunt took me away, hid me from the Volturi. When Aro found out that my mother hadn't died giving birth he had her killed. I was three days old the last time that I saw my mother. I aged faster than humans which scared my aunt. I was five years old when Aros coven found me. They killed my aunt and took me back with them. Aro had tried to convince me to join them and when I refused he had me locked in a basement room of some sort. Aro had created me to help him kill off some of the Cullens and take others into his coven but I rebelled. I didn't want to be like him, didn't want to be a killer. I managed to escape many years later and was found by children of the moon. I told them everything and they took me in. Just before I came here the Volturi found us and killed them. I was sent away during the fight and that's when I ended up here. Now, I understand if you want nothing to do with me. But please at least take me to the Cullens. I need to tell them Aros plans for killing them. Then, if you want me gone I'll leave." I finished and looked down at my hands, hoping he wouldn't leave but at the same time expecting him to.

But instead he pulled me into his arms, holding me tight against him. "I could never want you to leave." He kissed my forehead then stood and held out his hand towards me. "Come on, lets get you to the Cullens. Their gonna want to know this."

I gave a small nod and took his hand. We walked in silence back to the beach. It didn't take us as long to get back as it had to get out there. When we got to the parking lot Seth opened the passenger side door to what I was guessing was his car. I slid in and he shut the door behind me.

Even though Seth had said that I would be safe around the Cullens I still worried the entire way there. I wouldn't blame them if they hated me and wanted me to die. I was created by a power hungry monster so why should they think I was any different? I nervously drummed my fingers on my lap. I felt the car slow and watched as we pulled into a driveway that led to a large house.

I looked over at Seth, the worry obvious on my face. By the time I looked back at the house there was Two men standing on the front porch. Seth pulled the car to a stop and got out. He ran around to my side and opened the door for me. "Don't worry, their not going to hurt you. I promise."

Deciding to trust him on this I got out of the car. He shut the door behind me and took me hand. "Edward, Carlisle." Seth said, squeezing my hand a little. "This is Alexis."Seth introduced.

I knew which one was Carlisle from a painting that hung in a hallway in what I liked to call my fathers Lair. The one who must be Edward smiled a little but for what reason I had no clue.

"Alexis, it's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle said, a welcoming smile on his face. "Please, come in." He took a step to the side, giving me and Seth room to enter the house. I was tense, not wanting to relax around these vampires who I didn't know. Espically not since they had every right to hate me.

Seth led me to the living room and sat on one of the couches, pulling me down next to him. "Where is everyone else?" Seth asked.

"Hunting. Other that Nessie. She's with Jake." Edward informed Seth before turning to me. " I understand that you have something to tell us." I gave a small, very tense nod.

I thought for a minute, thinking of how to explain everything to him without making him mad. I knew from experience that it was a bad idea to piss off a vampire. Espically Jane. I nervously played with the edge of my shirt.

After about two minutes of silence Edward spoke. It's ok. We wont hurt you like Jane." I looked up at him, confusion clear on my face. " Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. You're thoughts are just strangely loud. It's hard to block them out."

"You can hear my thoughts?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. Aro could also read thoughts, though he had to touch you to do that. He could also hear your past thoughts and he could see your past with just one touch.

"So that's why he wants you. He wants your power." I stated, talking mostly to myself.

Carlisle looked at Edward, questioning what was going on. "Aro is creating hybrids to use against us. Alexis was created by Aro and a shifter. She was an 'experiment' of Aros. She seems to have traits from both vampires and from shifters. Shes unique, one of a kind as far as I know. "

Seth cleared his throat and Edward looked at me apologetically. "I apologize, I don't mean to offend you by talking about you with you in the room."

"It's ok. I don't mind. I lived with Aro and his coven for years, you can't get worse than that." I gave him a reassuring smile.

A woman walked into the room, a smile on her face. "Seth, you didn't tell me you were bringing someone over." She said, walking over to us. "I'm Esme." She held out a hand. I shook it, smiling up at her. She seemed caring, motherly.

"I'm Alexis. But my friends call me Lexi." I introduced.

"Would you like to join me in the kitchen? I have a feeling these three are going to be talking a while."

I nodded and followed her. "Thanks." I told her as we entered the kitchen.

"Anytime dear. I'm making chicken alfredo, would you like to help?" She asked with a kind smile."

"I'd love to."

She decided to have me cut the chicken into two inch strips. But just before I was about to start my phone buzzed. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket. Not many people had my number and I knew it wasn't Seth since he was here with me.

I looked at the screen which was lit up with Ryans name written across it. My heart dropped. I quickly answered. "Ryan? Where are you? Are you ok?" I asked quickly.

"I'm ok. Not many of us survived. But I need your help." He sounded tired, like he hadn't gotten much sleep. He also sounded sacred, worried.

"Anything. What do you need?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Forks Washington. "

"I'm on my way. Kassie had her baby while the volturi were attacking. She had me take the baby and run. We lost Kassie but I need someone to take care of the baby and keep her safe. I'm only in Port Angeles. I can be there in fourty-five minutes. I'll call you when I get there."

The phone went dead. My heart was racing and aching at the same time. I was sad about all those that we had lost but I was glad that Ryan was ok. I knew he would be on the run for a while.

"Esme. Can I ask you a favor? Can you take me into town? I'll explain on the way there." I whispered, not wanting Seth to hear. I didn't want him to worry.

"Sure. Let me go grab my purse."

"Thanks."

I walked back to the living room and the guys seemed to be deep in conversation. "Esme and I are gonna run out for a bit." I informed them. I silently told Edward not to let Seth know what was going on.

Seth stood and took my hand. "Ok, lets go." He said with that goofy grin on his face.

I pulled my hand away slowly. "actually I was hoping you would stay. I need some girl time. Sorry. "

"It's ok. I'll see you in a little bit." Seth said kissing my cheek then sitting back down. Esme walked in and linked her arm with mine, leading me outside to her car.

Sorry it took so long. Please read and review.

~Sammy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

I felt bad about not telling Seth about this but I really didn't want him to worry and this was something I kinda wanted to do by myself. I was with Esme but I was closer to being on my own than I would be with Seth. I had explained everything to Esme on the way into town and we were in the middle of picking out some outfits and strollers along with getting things like diapers and formula for her when my phone rang.

I answered quickly and walked outside, leaving Esme with the cart full of stuff. I told him where I was and within only a minute he was pulling up next to the sidewalk. My heart raced as I yanked the door open and threw my arms around him. "I was so worried about you." I told him, holding back tears. He was my best friend.

After a minute he pulled back and got out of the car. He opened the door to the backseat of the car. There was a pink car seat in the back and a matching diaper bag. He pulled the baby out of the seat and held her out towards me. I took her, cradling her in my arms. She was so small, so precious. "Kassie would have been a great mom..." I trailed off. I felt bad for the little baby who was watching me, a small smile forming on her lips. I felt bad that she would never know her real mother or father. That she would never meet her biological family.

Esme came out of the store then, cart full of bags and boxes in tow. A smile lit her face the second her eyes hit the baby. "She's so beautiful." Esme said with a smile.

I could see how tense Ryan was though it took me a minute to realize why. "It's ok. She's not gonna hurt anyone. This is Esme Cullen. Carlisles wife. " I told Ryan but he still didn't relax or turn his back towards her as he took the car seat out.

"Esme this is my friend Ryan who I told you about on the way here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ryan." Esme said politely though you could tell that she actually meant it.

Ryan gave her a small nod before turning towards me. " Where's this stuff going?" He asked, relaxing a little. I pointed to Esmes car which happened to be parked right in front of his. He started putting the car seat in the car. I took a step towards Esme and started to hand the baby over to her so I could load the stuff in the car but Ryan jumped in between us. I could hear the growl starting to rise from his chest. I shifted the baby and slid one arm out from under her. I put my hand on Ryans shoulder.

"She's not going to hurt her." I told him. He was still tense and I could practically feel his hatred for vampires. I knew that his kind had been hunted and killed by vampires for years but these were ones he could trust.

"I only trust you with her. I don't trust bloodsuckers with her." He told me, his voice hard, icy even.I put my hand on his cheek and his eyes instantly met mine.

"It will be ok. I'll take care of her, keep her safe. I promise." I dropped my hand, putting it back under the baby. It was amazing how much he cared for his little sister, it made me want to have a sibling, at least one that was from my moms side but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

He nodded and quickly loaded everything into the car. After everything was in the car he took the baby and put her in her seat. He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head before stepping back and shutting the door. He turned towards me and I could see the tears that were coming to his eyes. "Don't worry, she will be safe with me."

He pulled me into a tight hug, so tight I was surprised he hadn't rushed any bones. "I'm gonna miss you." He said with a sad tone in his voice.

"I'll miss you too. Promise you'll be careful and call when you can."

" I promise." He said, letting go of me. He took a few back steps and got into his car before speeding away.

Esme and I got into the car in silence. It wasn't until half way back to the house that she spoke. "So what is her name?" She asked, glancing back at the sleeping baby in the backseat.

"She doesn't have one. Her mother died minutes after her birth. She was killed by the volturi."

"Then what are you going to name her?" She asked curiously.

I turned and looked back at her, she was sweet, innocent, but I knew at the same time she would be strong like her mother had been. "Abrielle. Bri for short." I decided.

"That's a beautiful name. It fits." Esme told me, a smile on her face.

I felt the car slow and realized that we were already back at the house. "You think Seth will be mad about me not telling him?"

"He'll get over it. He couldn't get mad at you. I'm going to go make dinner. I'll send the boys out to get the stuff. " She got out of the car and went inside. I took a deep breath before getting out and getting the baby. I had just gotten abrielle out of the car when the boys came out of the house.

I looked at the ground, not wanting to see the disappointed look on Seths face. But I knew I had to do it. Ryan and his family had helped me and it was my turn to help them. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them to find the sight of Seths shoes right in my line of vision.

I looked up at his face though he didn't seem upset. "I'm sorry but I had too." I started. but before I could say anymore he pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok. Edward explained. I'm not mad. But I bet Rose is gonna be excited. Good luck trying to keep the baby away from her." I gave him a confused look which he seemed to understand. "Rose is one of the Cullens. She loves kids. Always wanted some of her own but couldn't have any."

"Oh. Ok. " I took the baby in the house and waited on the couch while Esme made up a bottle.

Any ideas as to what should come next?


End file.
